


Unexpected Allies

by Try2CatchMe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Try2CatchMe/pseuds/Try2CatchMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stubborn Winchesters...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Allies

It's easy to lose your mind in Purgatory. It's actually harder to hold onto sanity. The constant fighting, the blood, the hunger, the ripping, tearing, from your own kind or others, this is Hell or Heaven depending on who you are and you lose who you are within hours of stepping into this wretched place.

It takes a shock to bring you back, a harsh one.

The first time Benny died, he wanted revenge, he wanted closure. It's easy to stave off a certain kind of madness when you already have another kind growing. It took years and years and one very stubborn human to break him out of it.

The second time, he threw himself headlong into the madness. At least it wasn't giving up. He'd tried to live topside and it hadn't worked. He'd been considering calling Dean up for days, asking him to stop him before he lost control. But then he was given a chance to go back and _help_ for it and that was the best he could have hoped for, really.

You can only let yourself be ripped to shreds by your family so many times before you get bored of it.

So Benny was half-mad and on the run before the wind changed- bringing an all too familiar scent his way that nearly knocked him clear off his feet.

The smell of a human, like the one he tracked all that time ago to find Dean and then again to find Sam. This time, against all odds, it's strikingly similar, though not exact.

Those Winchesters just couldn't seem to keep themselves _out_ of Purgatory.

The kid was surrounded by ghouls of all things when Benny found him. He looked like a wreck, covered in blood and burns, clothes just tatters. He was also looking at the ghouls like they were worse than whatever he'd pulled himself out of.

Ghouls, whatever else could be said about them, weren't especially bright. Sure, you'd get the odd one with a couple of brain cells to rub together, but most of them would rather pay attention to the human kid backed up against a tree armed only with a rock than the vampire circling behind them.

Lopping off the ghouls' heads wasn't hard when they weren't paying attention. Resisting the human blood he could smell was.

The kid seemed to realize that, even though it was one-on-one now, Benny was much more of a threat than the ghouls had been. He pressed closer to the tree.

"No," his voice was clearly meant to be firm, but it wavered in fear, "No, back off. You can't kill me, I just got out!"

It took a second for the vampire to remember how to retract his fangs, but once he did, he responded, "Relax, kid, I'm not gonna kill you. What're you doing here?"

After a few seconds of staring at him with open suspicion, the kid replied, "I thought I heard my brother, Sam, and followed the sound here... wherever 'here' is."

Hunch confirmed, Benny asked, "Sam? Tall guy, needs a haircut?"

The kid was even _more_ suspicious now, but there was clearly hope under there, "Yeah, that's him."

Nodding, Benny turned and waved for the kid to follow him, "Come on, I'll show you a way out."

"Why would you help me?" the kid asked, not budging.

Right. Stubborn Winchesters, "Dean's a buddy of mine."

"Then why are you down here?"

"Because he's a buddy of mine."

Benny started walking. After a few seconds, he heard the kid jog to catch up.

 

* * *

 

 

"You got a name, kid?"

They'd stopped at a stream because, unlike Benny who was both dead and a vampire, the kid was human, technically still alive, and needed a break and something to drink.

"Adam," the human had drunk his fill and was now trying to scrub as much dirt off his face and arms as possible. It was a lost cause, this was Purgatory and he'd probably be even dirtier by the time they reached the portal, but Benny decided not to take away something that might make the kid feel better, "Adam Milligan."

"I thought you were a Winchester?"

"We're half brothers," Adam explained, standing, "I'm a Milligan."

Well there was _definitely_ a story there, but Adam's tone said the subject was closed so Benny just shrugged and started leading the way again.

"What about you?" the kid asked having to walk slightly faster to keep up.

"Benny."

"How'd you get caught up with Dean and Sam?"

"That's a long story."

"I've got the feeling it's a long walk."

Stubborn Winchesters.

 

* * *

 

 

"Vampire pirates? Vampirates? _Really_?"

 

* * *

 

 

"He just left you here?"

"I didn't exactly give him much choice, kid."

Purgatory was, generally, one giant forest, but every now and again there would be mountains and those were always a pain to climb.

Only vampiric speed let Benny snap a hand out to catch the back of Adam's jacket when the kid slipped. Hauling him back up and hearing how labored his breathing was, the vampire tried to think of a way to keep him focused. "And how'd _you_ end up here?"

"Long story," Adam wheezed.

"Long walk."

Adam may have been the first sane person to laugh in Purgatory.

That quickly ended when they reached the top of the rise they'd struggled to climb and Adam caught his breath.

"I got killed by ghouls who were looking for my dad. After that, well, you know how angels are massive dicks?"

"Cas wasn't so bad. A little literal, hard to get used to-"

"Cas set me on fire once with a Molotov Cocktail."

Well.

 

* * *

 

"... And I thought I heard Sam talking, so, even though it had been ages he left, I followed the sound. I found that hole in the tree and then I was here."

"He left it open?" If he was going to have to start worrying about demons in addition to _everything else_ -

"Yeah, but I closed it behind me, the last thing I wanted was one of those guys following me out."

Good. But, "If you got out of the Cage, can't Michael and Lucifer."

"I don't even know _how_ I got out, I just followed Sam's voice."

That was weird for a variety of reasons (mostly the whole 'spent forever locked away with the Devil, still sane' angle), but it wasn't Benny's business. Adam was human, that much was clear, so the vampire wasn't overly worried about setting him loose on the Earth.

Speaking of which-

They cleared the tree line and Bentley pointed up the next rise and the writing mess of blue light that only appeared when a human was in Purgatory, "That's your ticket out."

"Right." Adam looked around, Benny wasn't sure what for, then turned back to the vampire, "How does this whole 'hitching a ride' thing work?"

Of course, "Kid, I'm not-"

"Yeah, yeah, you had a rough time of it, I get that. But you said it was worse when you were alone and since Sam probably doesn't object anymore and Dean's probably doing some hideous angsting without you since he is seriously lacking in friends, I think you'll be fine."

That look in his eyes and set to his jaw was so exactly like Dean's it was almost painful, "How's your Latin?"

"Great. I took four years in high school and was pre-med."

Of course it was. He handed his weapon over, "You're not going to like this."

"I didn't like Hell."

Stubborn Winchesters.


End file.
